Power Rangers Thunder Star
Power Rangers Thunder Star is a Power Rangers series based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger and the first Power Ranger series created by RB-Man and is a spin-off of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Plot Years ago, 5 siblings have been separated from both themselves and their parents after an evil threat attacked them. 15 years later, Trent, Harry, Bryan, Rufus, and Kathy are reunited and with mythological powers and Megazords and trained by their Uncle, they must not only save the world, but to rescue their kidnapped parents. Together, they must become the Power Rangers Thunder Star! Characters Rangers Allies *Thomas McGrath The Rangers Uncle and mentor and Clay's brother. *Alan Thomas' pet dog/dragon hybrid. *Clay McGrath The Rangers' father and Thomas' brother. *April McGrath The Ranger's mother. *Mia Jacobson Rufus' girlfriend who's unaware of his Ranger ID. *Alex Jacobson Mia's brother and Rufus' rival. * John Bay and Eugene Snyder The Bulk and Skull of the show who fails to find out the Ranger's identities. *TBA *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Zordon *Alpha *Bulk and Skull *Ernie Villains *Lord Zedd (1-46) *Sailor Queen (2-31) *Sailor Prince (32-46) Foot Soldiers *Z Patrol (1-46) Monsters of the Week *Z-String (1-2) *Z-Purse (3) *Z-Jester (4) *Z-Sync (5-6) *Z-Mirror (7) *Z-Baron (6-8) *Z-King of Spades (Movie) *Z-Magnet (9) *Z-Tofu (10) *Z-Novice (11) *Z-Defense Teacher (12) *Z-N/A (13) *Z-N/A (14) More Coming Soon. Arsenal Transformation Devices *Thunder Star Morphers * Tiger Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Thunder Gems Sidearms *Thunder Blaster ** Sword Mode ** Sai Mode Weapons *Thunder Rods *Thunder Bazooka Vehicles Thundercycles Zords *Super Thunder Star Megazord **Thunder Star Megazord **Dragon Thunderzord of Fire/Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode **Lion Thunderzord of Illusion **Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity **Griffin Thunderzord of Time **Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind **Tiger Thunderzord of Ice/Tiger Thunderzord Warrior Mode **Shuttle Thunderzord Alternate Combinations *Thunder Star Megazord Tiger Mode Episodes # This indicates the episode has in article. * This indicate the episode's article isn't done. #I. The Chosen 5, Part 1 #II. The Chosen 5, Part 2 #III. Chi Power! #IV. Monster Mash #V. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 1 #VI. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 2 #VII. Trent's Revenge #VIII. Rise of The Thunder Star Megazord *IX. Green with Envy *X. Opposites Day *XI. Rufus v. Bryan *XII. Harry's Bad Luck *XIII. Kathy's Day Out *XIV. Mia's Wedding *XV. Rise of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots *XVI. Stone Child's Play *XVII. Thunder vs. Thunder *XVIII. White Light *XIX. A Fish Out of Water *XX. A Crack in the World *XXI. Rise of the Thundercycles *XXII. Rufus vs. Rufus *XXIII. The Secret *XXIV. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots, Part 1 *XXV. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots, Part 2 *XXVI. Trent's Rival, Part 1 *XXVII. Trent's Rival, Part 2 *XXVIII. Teenage Evil Monster Turtle *XXIX. Alan's Gone Missing *XXX. The Rangers' Terrible, Horrrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day *XXXI. Ctrl+Alt+Esc *XXXII. Kathy's Crush *XXXIII. N/A *XXXIV. The Fall of Angel Grove, Part 1 *XXXV. The Fall of Angel Grove, Part 2 *XXXVI. Trent's Fall *XXXVII. Mech-X What? *XXXVIII. Mia's Goodbye *XXXIX. Alan's Day Off *XL. Thomas' Past *XLI. Rangers End *XLII. The Vanishing *XLIII. Powerless *XLIV. Let's Save Our Parents *XLV. The Final Rush, Part 1 *XLVI. The Final Rush, Part 2 Movies #Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Movie *Power Rangers Thunder Star Returns: 15 Years Later... Crossovers *Power Rangers: Omniverse vs. Power Rangers Thunder Star: When Worlds Collide. Roll Call note: The Roll Call sometimes go by this order. *'Trent': Master of Fire, Thunder Star Red! *'Harry': Master of Illusion, Thunder Star Green! *'Bryan': Master of Gravity, Thunder Star Blue! *'Rufus': Master of Time, Thunder Star Yellow! *'Kathy': Master of Wind, Thunder Star Pink! *'Saba': Master of Ice, Thunder Star White! *'Trent': Heavenly Chi Powers unite as one! *'All': Power Rangers Thunder Star! Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series to have an all sibling team. **This is also the first Power Rangers Series to be a spin-off and to not appear in Power Rangers: Shattered Grid. *The White Ranger originally wasn't going to be in the series, but the idea of that changed. **Which is also the first appearance of Saba, but not as a sword *This is the 2nd team to use the Thunder zords. **It's unknown why the Pegasus and Qilin, and Phoenix Zords weren't call the Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Zords in the show. **The Zords have different concepts, but the Dragon Zord's warrior mode and Thunder Star Megazord's stays the same. **This is also the first and only time where the Zords are the Rangers' predecessors. *Harry is the first Power Ranger to be autistic (second if you count Billy from the Power Rangers movie). * The Rangers are fans if the Maze Runner and Teen Titans. (Not Teen Titans GO!) *This show happens between the events of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Seasons 1 & 2. *The Fall of Angel Grove was announced to be a crossover between Thunder Star, and Mighty Morphin. *A crossover chapter with Power Rangers Thunder Star and Power Rangers: Omniverse has been confirmed and is in development with the title being "When Worlds Collide". **More information on this crossover will be revealed soon. *The two part series finale, The Final Rush explains why Saba's a sword in the first place. *RB-Man got the names John bay and Eugene Snyder from directors Zach Snyder and Michael Bay. :O What do you think about this? I love IT!!!!!!! Keep up the good work. I like it, but I don't Love it. It's OK. I don't like it, but I don't hate it. I hate IT!!!!! Delete it. See Also Gosei Sentai Dairanger - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Season Category:Spin-Off Series Category:Adaptations Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Fanon Category:RB-Man